Of Staring at People and Apple Picking at Twilight
by Love in a Mist
Summary: Bonnie tries to read her book one lazy afternoon, but the annoying, yet charming vampire Damon decides to intervene. And he seems very interested in her... One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor do I own Twilight. **

Bonnie scowled at Damon over her Twilight book.

"Could you PLEASE stop doing that?"

"And what exactly am I doing?" he asked, voice dripping with mock innocence.

"Uh, STARING AT ME for the past half hour? "she snapped.

He shrugged, coming over to sit next to her on the Salvatores' couch.

"Well…maybe I was, and maybe I wasn't. But don't you pin all that on me. YOU were staring at ME."

"Please tell me how you reasoned that one out," Bonnie grumbled, though she knew Damon's words were kind of-ok, they were true.

She would never, ever say it out loud, but she had to admit Damon was undeniably hot. So she might've given him a few glances now and then, and couldn't concentrate on Edward saving Bella's life at all with him standing only a few feet away from her. So what? That wasn't the point.

"Don't play coy with me, missy. I saw those beady chartreuse eyes of yours eye-raping me when you thought I wasn't looking," Damon stabbed an accusing finger at her and waggled it around at her face, which she desperately tried to ignore. "And how the heck does someone know they're being stared at when they're not staring back, hmm?"

"So you admit that you were staring at me," Bonnie said, raising an eyebrow and hoping to move the spotlight away from her.

"So you're changing subjects on me," he said smartly, frowning.

"Ugh, whatever," she sighed, giving him a half-hearted, one-handed shove. "You're disturbing my reading time."

"Whatcha reading anyways?" he asked, though he seemed reluctant to drop the previous subject.

"Twilight," she answered more readily, relieved they had finally changed the topic.

"Twilight? That book series all the dorky girls with no life read?" Damon asked again, looking adorably confused. "I think I read a little bit of Caroline's copy but I don't remember it."

"Yes, and noooo. Are you calling me a dork with no life?" she accused, placing her hands on her hips.

"Pretty much, yeah," he said with a goofy smile. "But YOU'RE a hot dork."

"You're impossible," she said, rolling her eyes, but she felt her cheeks warm with pleasure, and quickly tossed the thought of being complimented by Damon aside.

"What's it about again?" he tried, glancing at the cover. "Apple picking at twilight?"

Bonnie held back a giggle but couldn't refrain from cracking a smile.

"Sorry, nope. It's about this girl named Bella who falls in love with this _gorgeous_ vampire named Edward-"

"You mean like moi?" Damon cut her off, with a cocky smile on his face.

Bonnie ignored him.

"But he's afraid to hurt her because he's a vampire-"

"Now that sounds EXACTLY like Saint Stefan," he interrupted her again, snapping his fingers before swiping the book and flipping through its pages. "I wouldn't be surprised if this was the story of his life."

"Da-MON," Bonnie cried in exasperation, but she could do nothing but watch as the real vamp speed-read the book.

"Bon-NIE," he mimicked her, as he continued flipping through pages. "God, this is HORRIBLE. What was that Stephanie Meyer chick thinking? Why are you even-Wait. What's this?"

"What's what?" she asked with caution, almost scared as Damon scrutinized the page.

"The _hell_? He SPARKLES in the sun? He freakin' SPARKLES? This is completely unorthodox, vampires do NOT sparkle! This puts us to shame!" he practically exploded.

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh this time. The look on his face was ridiculous.

"Beautiful vampire? More like sparkling dumbshit to me," he scoffed, edged on by her laughter.

"Hey, now, leave poor Edward out of this. He's a nice guy, no need to trash on him," Bonnie said, hating herself for letting a un-Bonnie like girlish giggle escape her lips. "Though I have to admit, I'm on Team Jacob."

Damon cocked his head to the side in confusion, looking utterly adorable again.

"Team Jacob?"

"It means l like Jacob more than Edward," she explained.

"Oh, yeah, I totally get that-Who the hell is Jacob?"

Bonnie sighed. This is what she got for trying to talk about Twilight with Damon.

"Jacob is Bella's best friend who's in love with her too. He's also a werewolf, but he doesn't really come out until New Moo-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA," Damon stopped her. "This Jacob guy is a _werewolf_?"

"Yeah, that's what I just said-"

"Pray tell WHY you like the werewolf better than the vampire?"

Damon was glaring at her now, arms folded across his chest and blue eyes looking downright murderous.

"WHAT? You just said you hated Edward too-"

"I just knew it! You like werewolves because you like that-that Lockwood MUTT-"Damon spluttered angrily until Bonnie interrupted him.

"Tyler and I are just FRIENDS, Damon, friends for God's sake! He has nothing to do with this Twilight crap! You're acting like some crazy, jealous, love-struck fool!"

Damon went silent. Bonnie instantly regretted her words. She couldn't stand it when she made people feel bad, even if they were Damon. Then, in a voice so quiet Bonnie's ears strained to hear, he whispered,

"Well, maybe I am."

_What? _Before she could take that in and check if she even heard correctly, he leaned in towards her and kissed her on her slightly parted lips. _Oh, God. _Oh God, oh God, oh God. Bonnie felt her brain cells begin to melt away. Was this really, truly happening? She felt herself kissing back with much gusto, and was so wrapped up in it, she failed to notice when he grabbed her waist to pull her in closer, and when her hands traveled up his neck and snaked through his dark hair. They kissed and kissed, and Bonnie didn't even know how long they were kissing-maybe an eternity-when she snapped back to her senses and remembered she was human. _I need air._

_You silly humans and your pathetic lung capabilities. _

It was Damon. Of course he had to think that during their first kiss.

_Shut up, Salvatore. _

Bonnie swore she felt him smirk against her lips. They finally broke apart. Her lips and face burned. His amazing eyes bored into hers, and they were communicating with their eyes in beautiful silence. It was just them. Bonnie and Damon. Damon and Bonnie. Finally, he spoke.

"So Mystic Grill now? Your treat?'

"The gentleman always pays on the first date."

"Well, I'm not exactly what you'd call a 'gentle' man."

He smiled, a real smile, and together they walked out, hand in hand.

**AN: B'awww, this is so*cheesey*! :'D This is a really old, short fic (hence all the cheesiness) I found while going through some stuff on my computer, and I decided to upload. :) Did you guys like that? Sorry for the Twilight bashing, Twilight fans. xD I'm so excited for the new season! Actually, I'm more interested in what's been going on with Jeremy and his creepy ghosts of girlfriends past. :P I used to ship Jeremy x Anna so hard. Can't wait for September 15! Alright, I'm done. Reviews and constructive criticism very much appreciated as always~ Thanks for reading y'all! **


End file.
